convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Planes of Existence
'' '' An abstract plane of existence, alternatively referred to as a plane of reality, is a sheet of reality from which everyone and everything from every reach of the hyperverse originates from. These planes make up the fabric of the space-time continuum. Description A plane of existence is an abstract concept, yet at the same time, the most physical plane of reality that one can describe. These planes of existence are the basis from which everything originates in its own respective plane, including lifeforms, time, space, and more, all of which have existences that are subjective and dependent on the specific plane that they reside within. List of planes World Sometimes alternatively referred to as a dimension, and not to be confused with the word that refers to planets, a world is the smallest abstract plane of reality. Multiple worlds are grouped together and contained by a universe, similar to marbles contained within a bag, though if one intended to be more realistic about the scale, it would be more accurate to compare the ratio of worlds within a universe to the amount of pearls that could possibly be contained on a large planet, and even then, the stability of that analogy's foundation is unstable, due to the ever-growing nature of the space-time continuum. In other words, in this specific context, a "world" refers to what is scientifically the universe, observable and beyond. Generally, different worlds, or dimensions, that exist within the same universe, are very similar to each other, save for a number of minor or major differences, though they will generally follow the same "rules" as to how something inherent to that world might work, such as how a magic system might work. An example of different worlds within a universe being observed is the Type-Moon universe, which is represented by a number of different Type-Moon worlds within the Murder Series. One such Type-Moon world that resides within the Type-Moon universe contains specific incarnations of Shiki Tohno, Aoko Aozaki, Kirei Kotomine, Rin Tohsaka, Ciel, Arcueid Brunestud, Night of Wallachia, Archer, and a number of others. This specific world where these specific incarnations of characters reside from is unique in that the present time (during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon) is during the events of Fate/stay night, presumably Winter 2004 to be exact. In contrast, the first incarnations of Kiritsugu Emiya and Saber that appear in The Ties That Bind, Into the Stars, and Welcome to Silent Hill come from a different Type-Moon world within the same Type-Moon universe. In The Ties That Bind, the present time of their specific world is in the middle of Fate/Zero, which is presumably set sometime in 1994, and during Welcome to Silent Hill, four years later during 1998 in his world. It is an impossibility that Kiritsugu and Saber are from the same world as the aforementioned characters, as Kiritsugu comes to know 17 year old Shiki Tohno within The Ties That Bind, though during the year of 1994, if another Shiki Tohno existed within Kiritsugu's world, then he would be approximately ten years younger than the incarnation that debuted within The Ties That Bind. It is unclear, on the other hand, if the first incarnation of Kirei Kotomine is from the same world as him. It is a possibility, as there are no clear contradictions in saying that the two of them are from the same world. Thus, when there are little contradictions in the way, it is generally assumed that two people from the same universe are also from the same world unless specified otherwise. A similar case is observed with Shirou Emiya, as the first incarnation originates from a world where the events of Fate/stay night, specifically the Unlimited Blade Works scenario, has already come to pass, meaning that in his world, Winter 2004 has already come and gone. Therefore, he cannot be from the same specific world as the first mentioned world, or the world that Kiritsugu and Saber reside from. This phenomena is touched upon when the first incarnation of Shirou Emiya interacts with Saber in Into the Stars, and when the second incarnation of Shirou Emiya (who has also already undergone the events of Fate/stay night, but with the Fate 'scenario instead), interacts with Kiritsugu, who by this time is alive at the age of 33, while in Shirou's world, Kiritsugu has already passed on, though if he were still alive, he would be around 39 years old. A smaller, and perhaps more simple, example would include the 'Raildex universe, which has had only two worlds be represented within the Murder Series. The first world contains the notable incarnations of Touma Kamijou, Accelerator, Shiage Hamazura, Saiai Kinuhata, Shizuri Mugino, Gunha Sogiita, Teitoku Kakine, Aleister Crowley, Fiamma of the Right, Terra of the Left, Kaori Kanzaki, and many others, and during the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, is set in mid to late October in an alternate take of the World War III Arc, covered in the 20th, 21st, and 22nd volumes of A Certain Magical Index. In contrast, the second world contains an incarnation of Mikoto Misaka that appeared in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and is set in early to mid-August during the Sisters Arc, covered in the third volume. These two worlds are said to reside from the same universe because all of their laws are shared, including the workings of Esper powers, magic, and so on, but they are different worlds because of their differences in time and other factors. Universe As mentioned many a time above, a universe is the plane that contains a world. Unlike multiple worlds, which adhere to similar if not the same laws of magic and so forth, different universes more often than not have many major differences from each other, and are contained within one multiverse. A collection of worlds, a universe is a vast plane because it contains every conceivable possible version of its worlds, and then some. The amount of universes that reside within a single multiverse is massively larger than that of worlds within a universe. An example of two different universes that exist together under one multiverse featured in the Murder Series would be Haruhi Suzumiya and Resident Evil. Other than the fact that they exist in different entire planes of reality, some factors that set them apart in different universes rather than simply being different worlds include the laws of the world (if magic exists, how it would work if so), some people existing in one universe but not in another, and so on. To elaborate, in Resident Evil, the world is often plagued by threats of bioterrorism because of maniacal villains like Albert Wesker attempting to infect the world with deadly epidemics, drawing the attention of global news as he creates many mutated monsters, though in Haruhi Suzumiya, no such person like Wesker exists, nor does bioterrorism, and in contrast, the world is relatively normal, except for the fact that it is created by the title character, Haruhi Suzumiya, who can create aliens, time travelers, and espers out of thin air just from her will like a goddess, though no such mystical occasion is present in Resident Evil. In short, different universes refer to different franchises represented in the Murder Series. Multiverse A multiverse is a collection of numerous universes, and the number of universes it contains is closer to infinite than the number of worlds within a universe and so on. The only thing that is able to contain multiple multiverses is the hyperverse, the largest conceivable plane of existence. For the most part, the Murder Series takes place within only one multiverse, one collection of countless universes, though there have been times where glimpses of other multiverses has been seen, most notably in The Ultimate Game ''when the participants traveled to an alternate multiverse where an alternate version of ''The Watchful Eyes and Monokuma Rising had transpired. Another example of another multiverse interacting with that of the one that the Murder Series takes place in is the existence of Connor Duchannes, who is from an alternate multiverse where, at the end of its own version of The Ultimate Game, Desmond Miles and Ridley Duchannes have a child together rather than parting ways. Kirei Kotomine also mentions talk of other multiverses in the climax of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. In short, the majority of the entire Murder Series takes place in only one multiverse, though there are other known multiverses that have been looked into. Hyperverse The largest known plane of reality, the hyperverse is what contains the very fabric of the space-time continuum. There is only one observable hyperverse, and it holds everything that used to exist, presently exists, and will exist. Notable Worlds Type-Moon (α) Represented by the works Tsukihime and Fate, this world is prominently featured in the Arch Demon Arc and the Fiamma of the Right Arc. In the start of the Arch Demon Arc, specifically The Ties That Bind and The Watchful Eyes, the events of Tsukihime had just come to pass. As the original work is a visual novel with many different possible resolutions, it should be noted that in this specific world, Shiki Tohno fell in love with Satsuki Yumizuka, whom he was eventually forced to kill when she had become a bloodthirsty vampire, rather than deciding to fall in love with other heroines like Arcueid Brunestud and Ciel. Approximately half a year passes from The Ties That Bind to Right Hand of the Crimson Moon ''in this world. Throughout the respective story arcs, people or events in the world often appear or are referenced, right to a Murder Game eventually taking place within this world in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, coinciding with the events of Fate/stay night and Melty Blood. Relevant locations in this world include Fuyuki City and Misaki Town, while relevant organizations include the Mage's Association and the Holy Church. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Akiha Tohno * Aoko Aozaki (α) * Archer (β) * Arcueid Brunestud * Avenger * Caster * Ciel * Frank Castle** * Gilgamesh* * Hisui * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Kirei Kotomine (β) * Kohaku * Kouma Kishima * Lancer (α) * Lancer (β)* * Len * Minato Arisato** * Night of Wallachia * Rider* * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Rin Tohsaka * Saber (γ) * Satsuki Yumizuka * Shiki Tohno * Shirou Emiya (γ) * Touko Aozaki Raildex (α) Represented primarily by A Certain Magical Index and its spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun, this world appeared briefly near the closing stages of the Arch Demon Arc, but didn't become prominent until middle and final act of the Fiamma of the Right Arc. Because of the events of the Murder Games impacting the events of the series, most notably the absence of Accelerator during the Document of Constantine Arc and Battle Royale Arc due to him being forced to participate within Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, resulting in characters such as Terra of the Left and Teitoku Kakine living to see the altered events of the World War III Arc, covered in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, when they had long since been killed in the original version of the canon's events. From Fusion (where the world is first introduced) to Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as in the original canon, only about two weeks passes in this world. Throughout Fusion and the later half of the Fiamma of the Right Arc, characters would appear and references would be made up until a Murder Game would begin in the world during an alternate version of the events of the World War III Arc, fusing with the aforementioned Type-Moon Alpha world. Academy City is a relevant location from this world. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Accelerator * Aiho Yomikawa * Aleister Crowley * Awaki Musujime * Carissa * Gunha Sogiita* * Fiamma of the Right * Kaori Kanzaki * Misaka Worst * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Ollerus * Othinus * Saiai Kinuhata * Shiage Hamazura * Shizuri Mugino * Teitoku Kakine * Terra of the Left * Touma Kamijou Raildex (β) A world that runs parallel to the other Raildex dimension, this world is generally the same as the other world, the primary difference being the flow of time, as in there, the date during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, was roughly mid-to-late October, while in this world, it had been August. Aside from that, it can be implied that this world is closer to its "base" form, compared to the other that had been "contaminated" by the Murder Games. Academy City is a relevant location from this world. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Kuroko Shirai * Mikoto Misaka Resident Evil (α) The Resident Evil series has been a prominent series throughout the Arch Demon Arc ever since The Ties That Bind, if only for a number of the characters generally being involved with Arch Demon Akibahara and his plans. In this world, it is generally assumed that The Ties That Bind takes place some time just before the events of Resident Evil 5 would have happened. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Albert Wesker (α) * BERTHA * Chris Redfield (α) * Claire Redfield (α) * HUNK * Jack Krauser * Jill Valentine * SPECTRE * VECTOR Resident Evil (β) A world that runs parallel to the other Resident Evil dimension, this one is distinctive as it takes place during a much earlier point in the original canon. However, like with the Alpha World, this world has been deeply involved more with the Arch Demon Arc. This world has only been mentioned in events such as Welcome to Silent Hill and The Ultimate Game, but has never been directly featured. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Chris Redfield (β) * Claire Redfield (β) Danganronpa (β) The second Danganronpa world to be introduced within the Murder Series, this world is notable for the major roles that certain characters play in the Arch Demon Arc, including the introduction of the Coalition, which is a fuse of the organization from this world known as the Future Foundation, as well as Monokuma Rising, which partially took place within this world, proving to be a turning point in the story arc as well. Noble inhabitants of this world include: * Byakuya Togami * Celestia Ludenberg * Chisa Yukizome * Kyoko Kirigiri * Makoto Naegi (β) * Monokuma * Sayaka Maizono * Usami Umineko no Naku Koro Ni This world that had been present since The Ties That Bind is notable for the amount of characters that would appear throughout the rest of the series, and culminating by When the Corpses Cry. People from this world are also associated with The Blood Institute, an organization that essentially acts as a multiversal mafia. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Ange Ushiromiya * Battler Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Culprit Battler * Dlanor A. Knox * Erika Furudo * Featherine Augustus Aurora * Kyrie Ushiromiya * Lambdadelta * Robin Tact** * Shannon * Willard H. Wright Fallout (α) A world that has been prominent since ''The Ultimate Game'', eventually becoming a world with a major influence on a a number of varied events. While the events of [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3 Fallout 3] normally occurred with Riley Peterson as the major protagonist, the events of [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_4 Fallout 4] have fractured somewhat from its canon counterpart. The various Brotherhood of Steel factions across the country have all unified under one banner. They are trying to retake the Eastern Seaboard, but are having issues holding New York, as the Triads, the Chinese Gang in the city, have taken control. As of recently, due to the ending events of Lightbringer, the Brotherhood of Steel have claimed a huge portion of New York City, which frees them to investigate other more disturbing events. There is a cyber-arcane threat emerging in this world, appearing from the ruins of settlements burned down for no apparent rhyme or reason. The trail currently leads to New Vegas, held under the despotic hand of Courier Six. Piper Wright accompanies Gwen, the Sole Survivor and the Silver Shroud to discover the truth behind the attack on their world. The railroad intended to unify the country is built. Despite the unification and clean up, it is still very much a Wasteland World full of its own dangers. In terms of story, it serves as the Wild West of the Murder Series as a whole. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Arcade Gannon * Curie * Gwen Sole Survivor * Joshua Graham* * Li Kleef * Lucifer Anghelscu** * Madison Li * Paladin Danse * Piper Wright * Riley Peterson * Sarah Cheng** * Ulysses* Silent Hill A world very similar to that of an "ordinary" one, this world debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill and later went on to appear in The Ultimate Game, becoming a fairly prominent force within the Arch Demon Arc due to the Arch Demon's connections with The Order. Relevant locations from this include Silent Earth, which acts as an alternative name for the world, and The Order is a relevant organization from here. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Claudia Wolf RWBY (γ) A world that has consistently been involved within the Murder Series since Monokuma Rising, while the world itself has never appeared in a Murder Game, many of its characters have become prominent within the expanding overarching story. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Adam Taurus * Cinder Fall * Coco Adel * Jaune Arc * Lie Ren * Neopolitan * Nora Valkryie * Qrow Branwen * Reese Chloris * Roman Torchwick * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Winter Schnee * Yang Xiao Long Star Wars (γ) A world notable more for the figures that have involved themselves within the Murder Games than the nature of the world itself, and how those said characters have impacted the series over the course of the timeline. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Carth Onasi * Revan Overwatch A world that has consistently been involved within the Murder Series since Restless in Rapture, while the world itself has never appeared in a Murder Game, many of its characters have become prominent within the expanding overarching story. Notable inhabitants of this world include: * Genji Shimada * Jesse McCree * Junkrat * Mercy * Reaper * Reinhardt Wilhelm * Roadhog * Soldier 76 * Symmetra * Tracer * Zenyatta * = Not specifically stated, but implied to originate from the same world. ** = Does not originate from the world, but currently lives in it. Trivia * While it is said that the Neko Spirits reside in the "metaverse," which would make them omniscient and omnipotent in one manner, there is no actual such thing as an observable "metaverse," and most of the descriptions of where the Neko Spirits originate from are mostly jokes. * Due to the amount of activity that goes on in the Fallout Alpha world, despite its general lack of resources, it has been compared to the "Tatooine" of the Murder Series, despite the world not directly being prominent in the primary events. * It has been joked by a few writers that the multiverse that the primary Murder Series takes place in resides within an eastern section of the larger hyperverse, due to the amount of characters from Japanese source material that appear in the series. Category:Terminology